Imaginary Friend
by teh.stupid.authress.person
Summary: AU Kagome Higurashi is a designer. She will design anything, she's not particular. She's happy like this, but when she moved back to Tokyo from Osaka everything changed. After her fiancee dies, Kagome thinks she’s falling from sanity…or something else.
1. Chapter One

**Imaginary Friend**

**Disclaimer : You know the drill. **

**Okay, So this is the author here. I decided to re-do and _complete_ this story.  
Nice, right? Okay so Here goes the FIXED chapter one.  
**

Summary: (AU) Kagome Higurashi is a designer. She will design anything, she's not particular. She's happy like this, but when she moved back to Tokyo from Osaka everything changed. Kagome thinks she's falling from sanity…or something else.

**This is my first fanfic in a while; so yes, it may suck. But you have to refrain from flaming…if you do send it in an e-mail.**

**If you dont like it...dont read it. Simple as that. Well...enjoy! D**

**--**

Kagome Higurashi screamed. Not a regular scream, she _really_ screamed, out of 100 pain. She just dropped a box on her foot after pulling it out of the U-Haul she had rented. After jumping around for a minute she picked the box back up and carried it into her house. Except it wasn't really a _house_…more of a mansion. A small mansion, mind you, but a mansion all the same. Kagome, still walking, danced as she dropped the box on the ground and turned around. It was really beautiful. The fact that she had only moved twelve boxes was the best part, though. Her cat ran into her house after her and was currently rubbing on her legs. Kagome picked up her cat and started walking around. If you hadn't known better, youd've thought that Kagome had lived there for a long time; she had already painted and decided where everything would go, so she was ready to transition as fast as possible from her last home to his one. A black blur came racing at her and Kagome fell over.

**--**

Koga ran up to Kagome, his fiancé-to-be, if she said yes, and scared her, which caused her to fall. Her cat jumped away hissing as it always did when it fell, and ran. Kagome started laughing, and since Koga was a gentleman, he helped her up. They both laughed for a minute and Kagome gave him a hug, "Thanks for helping me move in, I couldn't have gotten it done if you hadn't." And it was true -- she wouldn't have been able to.

Once or twice someone had thought they were brother and sister, since they looked the same., They both had long, raven hair – Kagome's softer and silkier, Koga's straighter – and they both had dazzling blue eyes. Kagome's eyes sparkled more in the light while Koga's were emotionless. Koga always got angry when someone mistook them for siblings, while Kagome smiled and laughed telling them they weren't.

Koga kissed Kagome then picked her up and ran through the house until he was at an open window…and jumped out of the window. Kagome closed her eyes ready for an impact but all she got was a little shaking. Koga had jumped onto the roof and set her down there, and started laughing again at her fear. He sat next to her and looked into her eyes…he was going to do it. No, seriously, he really was. He just had to start talking.

In theory, that seemed pretty easy but at the moment he thought it would be impossible. Kagome reached over and kissed him on the cheek, hugging him as well.

"Kagome…." Koga started, nervously, "I…love you…"

Kagome looked at him, "I love you, too. You know that."

"So….will…will you marry me?" Koga asked, blushing and looking into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome was about to reply when Koga sighed and picked her up, carrying her back into her house, "Never mind. You don't even have to say no, it was stupid."

Kagome smiled at him, "I was going to say yes." Koga looked down at the ground then realized what she said and grinned, holding Kagome to him and kissing her.They walked down the long hallway and found their way into her media room, where they watched movies for the next few hours. Koga kept looking at Kagome and telling her exactly what she looked like, and how much he liked her. Kagome told him he was crazy for liking her after all the time he'd known her, and he told her that she was crazy for not loving herself one hundred percent. Half way through their third movie Koga remembered something, and pulled a box out of his pocket. He handed the box to Kagome and she opened it, gasping at what was inside. It was a white gold ring with a square diamond, and small clusters around it. It was beautiful. She hugged him again and relaxed where she was.

Later, they heard a loud crash. Kagome's chandelier had fallen.

**--**

Later that night, on the way home, Koga noticed someone lying in the middle of the road. He stopped his car and got out to see who it was, but right when he got out the person jumped up, pushed him back in the car, and pushed the car over a bridge. Wiping their hands, the man walked away calmly.

He had originally tried to kill Koga by unhinging Kagome's chandelier but it did not accelerate enough to crash through the floor and wipe him out.

**  
**

**So…hows that for a first chapter of a story? Interesting?  
**


	2. Chapter Two

**Imaginary Friend**

**Chapter Two**

**M****XCrocks is my first reviewer for this story; so as of now she is my favorite reviewer ;;**

**Now. On with the story.**

**--**

Kagome groggily picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello -- is this a Kagome Higurashi?" It was a woman's voice, and she sounded unhappy.

"Yes?"

"Are you familiar with a man named Koga?"

Kagome was confused. "Yes, I am..."

"Please come to the Hospital on Fifth right away, ma'am." Then they hung up. Kagome was confused, but she put on a pair of sweat pants and a sweater and left the house. She picked up her bike and rode; the Hospital wasn't very far away.

**--**

Kagome sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes. Blinking a few times Kagome looked at her reflection. For the past week she'd been a wreck. Today she was clean, dressed nicely in black, and leaving her house to go to Koga's funeral. She was slightly glad that she would be speaking; she was nervous but she wanted people to know she loved Koga.

Kagome walked to her car and sat in it, breathing deeply then pulling out of her driveway and driving down to the cemetary.

Finally she stopped her car and leaned her head against the steering wheel. She couldn't do it. She just _couldn't _speak. After about five minutes' worth of labored breathing Kagome got up and walked over to where Koga's funeral would be, she could do this. Actually, she _had_ to do this. At least…that's what she was telling herself.

**--**

Sota – Kagome's little brother – smiled at his sister when she stood at the platform and spoke. Koga had been his idol and when he found out that he could have had a brother he was…shocked. Confused, appalled, upset, and a whole bunch of other emotions. Kagome's speech was a nice one. She let everyone know that she had loved Koga and that she missed him, also reminding everyone how he could always make her smile in any situation. Eventually Kagome's speech ended, as did the funeral. All of Koga's possessions went to his brothers and everything was in order. Kagome told her brother that in three weeks when he got his liscence, he had to go to Kagome's house first thing so that he could get his birthday present from her. Then she left quickly, driving around the city until it was dark outside.

**--**

Kagome walked into her house tiredly. By the time she got home she was worn out. After changing into a pair of sweat pants and a beater – a muscle shirt – she walked into her kitchen, her feet padding across the warm wooden floor. While propping herself up against the freezer Kagome grabbed some left over noodles meat and shredded carrots as well as a fork and heated them, sitting on her black granite counter. The microwave beeped. Koga had been there to put it in. The thought was depressing. Taking the noodles with her to the living room, Kagome turned on the TV and noticed something – there was someone else on her couch. Before Kagome had a chance to scream, a cool hand clamped over her lips and a voice came from the owner of the hand, saying only one word: "Silence."

**--**

W00! Published AND updated all in one day! I feel so special…okay, so I'm BORED. Sorry for writing short chapters – I'm on a slight writer's block. But I promise that I'll update often and the chapters will be…nicely lengthened (at lack of better word at the current moment). ..What are you waiting for! Review already! D

Ja ne!

teh.stupid


	3. Chapter Three

**Imaginary Friend**

**Chapter Three**

title words chaps reviews hits c2s favs alerts

Imaginary Friend 128929 2350 3 3

…**Please Review when you read the story; suggestions are welcome, etc…or even just a stupid comment…like in the first chapter; I was close to reviewing, MYSELF, and saying: o.0 Wow…chandelier…that's GOTTA hurt…o.0**

**..TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY FIVE HITS IN _ONE(or two) DAY(s)_. I think that's my record…yep; its more than the other stories I had PUT TOGETHER.**

**Anyways; on with the Chapter!**

**--**

Kagome looked around in an alarmed manner. She finally looked at the person who was sitting on her couch with her, and to be honest, if she wasn't freakishly scared about the fact that there was someone in her house with her holding a hand over her mouth and telling her – in their own special way, but telling her all the same – to shut up, she would've thought they were beautiful or possibly drooled.

'_Shit_,' Kagome thought looking around, '_Koga died a week ago after proposing to me and I'm sitting here on a couch looking into this guy's sexy…really sexy…eyes and thinking he's hot. I'm **great**.'_ Kagome was right though, he had sexy eyes. It was near impossible to think those eyes weren't sexy. They were gold with honey colored flecks in them, shining in the light. Finally Kagome calmed down and noticed something – his hair was platinum silver. He was wearing a white sweatshirt and a pair of grey sweat pants. Why did he seem so calm and laid back while he was in _her _house?!

**--**

Sesshomaru looked at the girl next to him. One minute she was freaking out, the next she was sitting calmly next to him and staring him directly in the eyes. No one; _no one_ ever did that. They were always too intimidated by him. Yet this girl, sitting next to him, stared at him as if he was a brother to her. She was brave.

"If I take my hand away will you scream?" he asked. The girl shook her head, "Okay." He slowly moved his hand away from her mouth and she breathed in a sigh of relief. Suddenly, out of no where, she blacked out on the couch. Fainted, if you will.

Sesshomaru growled then sighed and leaned back on the couch, looking at the ceiling. He waited until she woke up.

**--**

Kagome woke up, it was morning. Sunlight sifted through her thin, clear-ish and white curtains. Sitting up she realized she had a migraine. Kagome quickly made her way over to her bathroom and grabbed a bottle of Advil then shoved two pills into her mouth and swallowed them with some water. Quickly Kagome went back into her kitchen and sat down again. What happened last night?

'_Did I get drunk after the funeral?'_ she mentally asked herself. '_No. I don't drink.'_

Kagome suddenly snapped out of her thought when she looked at the chair across the room. There was someone on it. In a single moment Kagome blinked and remembered the night before – why did she black out? She couldn't figure that out, so she stopped thinking on it. Somehow his hair had stayed perfect while he had slept on it. Hers was all over the place and annoying her to no end -- she tied it back.

Almost instantly he turned and looked at her. Kagome, very daringly, reached over and touched one of his stripes. The guy closed his eyes and gave a quarter smile. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he shoved a metallic ring onto his finger. His demonic markings disappeared, Kagome frowned.

A moment later, though, Kagome stuck out her hand _smiling._ "I'm Kagome Higurashi. What are you doing in my house and whats your name?"

He raised and eyebrow and looked at her hand. Slowly and reluctantly he shook her hand and said in a deep voice, "I am Sesshomaru. Nice…to make your acquaintance." For some reason, Kagome smiled at this. The next thing she knew he was behind her. "I'll be seeing you."

Kagome sighed and picked up her food off of the floor then reheated it. She was going to be late for work, so after eating she got dressed in a pair of dark blue work pants and a blue blazer. She ran to her car and pulled out of her driveway. Sighing with relief Kagome turned on the radio, starting to sing along with it then stopping when it was turned off by the same hand that hand clamped over her mouth the night before. Kagome's car skidded to a halt at a stoplight, stuck in very heavy traffic, and turned to the person next to her. 

'_I'm going insane…_' she thought, wide-eyed and looking at Sesshomaru. This was not happening.

**--**

**So…what do you think? Longer? Shorter? Interesting chapter ending?**

**OH! And I forgot to do this before so this goes for the entire story right here in all of its magical-ness.**

**Disclaimer: As my best friend has told me before- I no owny you no suey.**

**Meaning I don't own this and I said it so if you sue me I'll shove a tree into your mouth like Inuyasha did with a large wolf-ish-demon thing.**

**Yay! I feel loved! But if youre reading this…PLEASE Review. I want my inbox flooded with reviews! I do! Its true!**

**Reviewers for chapter Two-**

**teh.stupid.authress.person (myself) – **I find it Uber cool that I reviewed my own story. I _really_ do.

**1kenshinlover- **…it is! Wow; I didn't even realize that. I LOVE Phantom of the opera. Read the book four times, seen the opera two, the movie twelve…times…D

**SqUiRtLuVr-** Yeah…the him not making it past the first chapter was due to people throwing things at me…plus I don't like it when people make him really OOC (Out of Character), so I couldn't keep him in the story because I Needed _someone_ to die for Kagome to be sad about and intro some of the main characters and Koga is the first person that came to mind.

**Bobalina-** Thanks D Is this good on detail? My friend and I were ranting about how sometimes people in their stories write all these details that are in there to make the chapters longer so that it looks like they know what theyre doing. But I thought I was being really vague in the first two chaps. P

**Bubblez4ya-** Thanks

**Kikyo-kagome-2000 – **Thanks, and heres for the updating!

**Tia-**I think you and SqUiRt have my favorite reviews so far…they sound slightly like something I'd say


	4. Chapter Four

**Imaginary Friend**

**Chapter Four**

**Imaginary Friend 2834 3 17 434 0 4 4**

title words chaps reviews hits c2s favs alerts)

**Yay! Lotsa hits! Plus FOUR Favs and FOUR alerts! Plus I'm getting a nice amount of reviews, seeing as I only have 3 chapters out. Well...before I posted this I only had 3 chapters. ANYWAYS...Those of you who reviewed...youre very much loved! Yeah, the chandelier had Koga's name ALL OVER IT.**

**So, anyways, on with the chappy! D**

'_I'm going insane…_' she thought, wide-eyed and looking at Sesshomaru. This was not happening. While Kagome was listing all of the reasons why she was going insane, and why this wasn't happening, Sesshomaru stared at her.

Not a penetrating stare, not one that would intimidate someone either, though. It was just...a stare. He was staring at her; and to tell the truth it was annoying Kagome. Finally, after several minutes of heavy breathing, Kagome reached over and poked Sesshomaru's arm. It was real. She pinched herself, yep; it hurt. Great, a strange man was inside her car and she was going insane.

**--**

Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome inside her car, she was beautiful. He liked what she wore to work; it was original, unique, and it -- as is oversaid so much -- brought out the color in her beautiful blue eyes. Kagome reached over and poked his arm. He raised his eyebrow at her quizically; '_What the hell?'_ She had just reached over and _poked _**his **arm. No one would EVER do that unless they had some mental issues. But he knew Kagome did not. She pinched herself; did she think this was a dream? That he was only a fantasy created by her mind because her fiance had died a short time ago and she needed a 'dream guy' to think about so that she wouldnt feel alone but satisfied with herself because in those dreams and fantasies he fufilled her desires? No. He didn't think so; he would not be someones dream guy or anything else. He was Sesshomaru; a _demon; _a _dog_ demon. He killed!

"Nice shirt," he finally said. Nice shirt? Kagome blinked; that was probably one of the last things she expected to hear from a guy that had broken into her home and car in two days. She smelled nice.

When Kagome asked him, "How'd you get into my car?" He turned and looked out the window, completely ignoring her.

**--**

He was looking away from her; out the window; and it was rude.So Kagome, suddenly finding her courage, got angry.

"Tell me now; how the hell did you get into my LOCKED house and my LOCKED car?" Kagome turned to look from her white knuckles of which were gripping the steering wheel tightly, over to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru?" He was gone. The wierd part was,her car door was still locked, she'd never heard him open or close the door, and she hadnt seen him move from the corner of her eye. So where did he go?

**--**

Kagome parked her car in the reserved spot. She slowly got out of it, large tote purse in hand, and walked into the massive shining black building in front of her. Jogging up the steps, Kagome greeted several people cheerily and smiled. Finally she got to the top of the many, many stairs, and she walked through an entire floor to a large office with a view of the Ocean. It was _really_ nice to have one of the best offices in the entire building and not be the President, VP, or anything like that. Kagome turned and set down her purse, completely forgetting about Sesshomaru for a while. '_For a while are the key words there..._' Kagome thought bitterly; odds were that her odd encounters would be troubling her for a while.

A woman with long, straight brown locks walked into Kagome's office withtwo cups of coffee, "Morning, Higurashi-san!" she grinned; Kagome _hated _being called Higurashi-san. It was just too...blech; too...'I-am-important-so-you-must-call-me-by-my-last-name-followed-by-the-word-san-or-sama.'

"Morning, Sango-**chan**," Kagome emphasized the word chan, "What do we have to do today?"

Sango smiled, "We both have some clients for weddings. Big ones; boss is getting married in three weeks and they put off planning the acctual wedding until yesterday when they booked the church and everything. What we need to make them is the wedding dress, somewhere around twelve bridesmaids dresses, and a tux for the groom, as well as the best man and all those other guys. On top of that you'll need to design them some jewelry for the Bride and bridesmades. We also need to decide how the church is going to be decorated for them but I've got that and the tuxes." She offered Kagome a cup of coffee, which Kagome gladly took and drank.

"Which boss is it?" She asked

Sango looked at Kagome, "Its...well, its your old tashio. Inuyasha," Kagome almost dropped her coffee cup then tightened her grip on it, nodding and smiling. "I hope youre not upset. With the whole Koga and Inuyasha thing..." Kagome shook her head, "Okay. Oh; I almost forgot. Staff meeting in twenty. The all-mighty new President is going to be there so we can finally meet him."

Kagome nodded, "Thanks, Sango. I have no idea what I'd do without you."

"You'd probably go bankrupt and loose your job because you're sleeping." Kagome grinned and laughed with her friend. The woman turned around and left Kagome to getting ready for the meeting. Since she didn't have enough time to put on makeup inside the house so she did so now. It was just some shiny silvery-white eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara, but it counted. She grabbed a tube of clear-ish pink lipgloss and put it on then noticed a pair of hair chopsticks on her desk. They were nice; blue and wavy with white lines going down along the waves. '_Maybe Sango put them there for me on her way out,_' Kagome assumed and grabbed them, fixing her hair into a messily-clean looking bun on her head. They looked nice.

She looked at the clock -- how the hell had it already been nine minutes?!

**--**

Sesshomaru stood next to Kagome's door quietly and smiled. His chopsticks looked nice on her. He put on another metal ring and walked to his father's office.

**--**

Kagome quickly walked into the meeting room and sat down next to Sango. She was early; five minutes early. She was one of the only ones there. It was only Sango, Kagome, a girl with wavy black hair and brown eyes, another girl with red-maroon hair and teal eyes, and a guy with dark hair and deep violet eyes. She had never seen him before so Kagome turned and faced him, smiling. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Are you new working here?" she asked.

He looked at her, straigtened his black shirt, and said, "You could say that...I'm the new President."

"Okay, nice to meet you...Mr...?" Kagome trailed off, he never said his name.

"Call me Miroku." Kagome nodded and smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you."

"Yes; who is the woman sitting next to you?" he asked, looking past Kagome.

"Her name is Sango. Sango," Kagome turned, "This is our new boss."

"Hi," Sango waved and smiled, then went back to going through her files.

**--**

Once she was in her office after the meeting Kagome sat down and sighed, getting ready to meet Inuyasha, her boss, as well as his parents, and his new fiance. When they walked in Kagome was shocked, Inuyasha decided to wear his two concealing rings. Concealing rings were worn by demons alot after the warring era. If they wore one they just looked like they were weraing contacts and had dyed hair. If they wore two they looked like humans. Kagome looked at the two black metallic rings on Inuyasha's fingers and forced a smile. Inuyasha's father walked forward and captured Kagome in a bone-crushing hug.

"Kagome! We're missed you so much; Inuyasha has, too. But he's getting married to another wonderful girl. I'm glad that you're getting this wedding set, you're the only one we'd trust with my little boy's special day!" Mr. Tashio was very excited to see Kagome again, he'd loved her and had given Inuyasha a beating when he dumped Kagome before she had met Koga. Kagome was stifling a laugh at hearing one of her bosses call her other boss a little boy. "So, hows Koga?"

Inuyasha suddenly went tense and started shaking his head and making the baseball safe sign at his father, his eyes wide. His father just cocked his head to the side, his golden eyes confused at his younger son. Finally, Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's arm and shook her head, "Koga died last month...he'd proposed to me - I'd said yes - then he got into a car accident."

Mr. Tashio went serious and huged Kaogme, patting the back of her head. When her father had died in a car accident Mr. Tashio had become like Kagome's father. He looked not a day over thirty, as did Inuyasha's mother, but they were both centuries old.

"So, anyways. Who're you getting married to, Inuyasha? Anyone I know?" Kagome asked.

**--**

**Sorry about ending the chapter stupidly...Ive been having a writer's block and this chapter took me a day and a half to write because I couldnt think.**

**Uh...I was going to say something else but I forgot. If you want a disclaimer go to chapter Three; I believe theres one in there for you.**

**Ja ne.**

** -Teh.stupid**

**On an updated note: I've updated all the chapters today!  
**


	5. Chapter Five

**Imaginary Friend**

**Chapter Five**

**Woo! Five chapters! In…a couple of days. Admit it, loyal fans of mine, I rock. That's right; you just keep admitting it to yourself until you feel good about it. That's right, keep admitting…So by the time I've updated this I've only gotten one review. Oh well. I like updating! It means my story is in the all-mighty big list of all stories! Actually…not _all_ stories. But a lot of stories! And that's one of the first places people look for new stories to read…so people read mine! D I was going to say something else but I forgot.. . **

**Yeah, okay. There might be some fluff in this chappy…I'm not sure. I write depending on the music I'm listening to and this play list has some fluff-inspiring(ish) music on it.**

**--**

"Er…yeah, actually, you do. Remember the girl with the glasses in third hour?" Inuyasha asked. He wasn't being very specific but Kagome understood what he was saying nonetheless.

"The pretty one who looked kind of like me?" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the side. Inuyasha nodded, "Oh! Her! She was nice. Is she here?" Kagome suddenly noticed a girl her age who looked almost exactly like her only her hair was longer, straighter, blacker, and her eyes were more serene and peaceful. Plus she wore thin-rimmed glasses. Kagome smiled and waved, "Well, congratulations."

**--**

Kagome looked over at Sango sympathetically; she was measuring the boss's other son. If anyone needed both sympathy and empathy, it was Sango. Right when Sango had started measuring the man, he kicked her in the face. He claimed she had pricked him, but there were no pins around. The new boss just smiled and laughed about it, waiting to be measured himself. Now Kagome was pinning a plain-jane white tube-top dress of which poofed out a bit after the waist to Kikyo so that it would fit and Kagome could make her drastic alterations. "Trust me, after I finish with the dress there was no way you'll tell it is the same one." Kikyo was beaming at Inuyasha, while Inuyasha's dad was laughing at something Inuyasha's mother said. The nameless brother looked as if he had just been poisoned and was going to vomit. Kagome merely smiled and continued pinning Kikyo's dress and started talking to her.

"So…Kikyo, I'm thinking since your wedding colors are red and white, maybe I'll either keep the dress white and do some patterns and designs and such in red, or turn the dress red – I can do that to silk, and its beautiful when I do – and make the designs and such white – which would you prefer? Inuyasha, brother, dad, mom version two?" Mom version two was what Kagome called Mrs. Tashio; she was like a second mom to Kagome so she called her mom version two. The brother had always been away and Kagome was glad she hadn't met him before.

**--**

Kagome walked through the long hallway, looking at her watch. It was near midnight. Suddenly she stopped and looked at the person in front of her. "Sesshomaru…" she started, oddly confused, "What're you doing _here_? Aren't you just some figment of my imagination brought out of my subconsiousness by stress because of Koga's death and myself having to deal with Inuyasha's wedding?"

Sesshomaru just stared at her and blinked. "No."

**--**

She just said what he had thought earlier in the car. She thought that he was only something created by her due to stress, etc. "No."

For some reason, this seemed to anger Kagome. So she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Kagome's shoulder and steered her away from the wall and towards the coffee machine, getting her a cup of coffee and adding sugar then stirred it and dipped his clawed finger into the hot liquid and tasted it. Perfect. He then steered her back down the hallway and into her office. Forcing her gently to sit down in her chair Sesshomaru handed Kagome the coffee and closed the door. Then, he did something unexpected by even himself. He sat down and took away her sketching of the wedding dress she was to be making for Kikyo. Kagome just stared at him then grabbed another sheet of paper and started working on the bridesmaids' dresses. Looking over the intricate designs Kagome had drawn Sesshomaru smiled, this was almost perfect. It only needed one thing. He grabbed a red pen and lightly traced over the intricate designs on the stomach, bosom, and top of the skirt on the dress. Admiring his handywork Sesshomaru gave Kagome her paper back.

She looked up at him, confusedly, "How'd you do that? I've been staring at this piece of paper for forty five minutes and I couldn't think of what it needed..." Sesshomaru just shrugged, Kagome sighed exasperatedly. He was staying too long. He knew he was staying near her too long, and that was against the rules. So while Kagome was looking at the dress he had just revised he disappeared.

**--**

"Sesshomaru, I have to admit, you are a genius." Kagome finally said aloud. She looked up; he was gone again. She slammed her fist down on her desk, causing her coffee to spill over and pour directly into her lap. She jumped up shouting the word "HOT! HOT! GET IT OFF; ITS HOT!"

After a minute of jumping around, Kagome ran over to a wardrobe in the corner of her office, pulling out a pair of blue jeans that she kept in there with an extra set of every item of clothing – with the exception of ropa interior (under garments) – she owned. Quickly running into the bathroom connected to a small passage next to her book case Kagome unfolded the jeans and closed the bathroom door behind herself. She quickly took off her pants and shoved them into the sink with cold water while she put on her dry jeans. Much more comfortable anyways.

Eventually Kagome returned to her office to find Miroku looking over the work she'd done for the wedding. "Hey Miroku, I didn't know you were still here."

"Yeah, I am. I heard you shouting in here then saw your little passage open–" he motioned towards the now concealed wall "—so I decided to wait for you and during that time I looked over your designs for the wedding. They're very nice." Kagome nodded, smiling.

"Thanks. Well…its getting late and we should both leave before some psycho maniac comes in here and tries to kill us since we don't have any booze." Kagome joked. Miroku smiled -- his teeth were very white -- but he did seem to agree that it was time to go. He nodded and left, waving his right hand at her over his shoulder as Kagome shoved her things into her purse.

**--**

Kagome set down a bowl of food for her cat, Buyo, and opened a Styrofoam cup or noodles, filling it with hot water then adding the noodles and seasonings. She stirred it with a fork and sat down on her couch while using her hands to lazily look for the remote. She found it and turned on the TV. After eating her noodles she set the Styrofoam cup on the white carpet and watched the news. Two deaths this week, one of them a supposed murder – apparently they decided that it looked like a girlfriend running over her boyfriend then backing up and running over him again repeatedly. _Wow._ Great news this week. **(A/N: My almost-brother – my parents almost adopted him from his dad when he was first born and his dad couldn't support him, etc. – my dad, his dad and I were watching the news in my living room and there were five deaths in one week, my almost-brother and I were laughing hysterically about the story of the girlfriend and her boyfriend thing so I couldn't resist putting that in here. XD) **After a while Kagome had fallen asleep and was stuck in a crazy deam.

_Kagome looked around, she was in an old mansion back in feudal Japan. Looking down Kagome noticed that she was wearing a white kimono with black stars and a black obi with silver ones. It was very pretty. Kagome saw people. They were also in the clothes of those in feudal Japan. A boy with silver hair looked at her, smiled, and waved. It wasn't really a smile, it was more of what Sesshomaru _called_ a smile. Or what a smile on Sesshomaru was. Either one worked fine for her, really. Kagome walked over to him. Her lips were moving…she was saying something. In order to know what she was saying Kagome had to listen. "Hi, Sesshomaru-san!"_

_Her lips kept moving, "Hows your little brother? Is your dad treating him okay?" His dad? Brother? Why wouldn't he be okay? Kagome kept listening. She was no longer speaking._

"_He is fair. The Lord is treating him just fine." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome nodded. He was young._

_Suddenly a large beast burst through the wall. It was half-woman, half centipede. The centipede's tail and legs were black, maroon, and a bruised purple. The centipede looked directly at her and sped towards her. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut waiting to be killed but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle. Kagome looked up, it was the sixteen year old Sesshomaru-san. While one arm kept itself around Kagome's petite form another one reached for something inside his white haori. One of the centipede's legs came towards Kagome's chest and it pierced through._

Kagome suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. She was on the floor and screaming. A pair of arms wrapped around her middle just like in the dream and pulled her into their lap as she breathed deeply with much effort. She suddenly turned around. It was an older version of the Sesshomaru. It was Sesshomaru that had been appearing all over the place in the past few days. Kagome screamed again, but this time Sesshomaru made no move to cover her mouth. Instead he stayed as he was; he looked troubled.

**--**

She was having the dream. Sesshomaru could tell by the look on her face and the fact that if you looked closely at her aura her dream was being played out on it. It was the dream of her last death. Kagome had been lying on the floor and she was getting towards the end of her dream. To see her so scared made Sesshomaru move his hand forward and was about to touch her arm to wake her, tell her everything was all right, but he couldn't. Half of him wanted to do that, half of him wanted her. Badly. Seeing her scared made Sesshomaru's adrenaline rush. He had no idea why, it just did. Yet oddly enough…he liked it. Kagome suddenly screamed, waking up an instant or two later. Sesshomaru gazed at her and wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her into his lap. She breathed deeply, on the verge of hyperventilating. After a small amount of time Kagome turned and looked at him. She screamed again; but this time it would probably be far more wise not to cover her mouth and make her think he was going to smother her or something.

So he just sat there. Her scream faded away and her blue eyes lost the worry that was lacing through them. "You had a bad dream." He told her calmly, "Although it was not a dream for me…I almost saved you."

--

"I almost saved you."

"What happened?" Kagome could be incredibly naïve at times, but she didn't care. Sesshomaru explained. A long time ago – around five hundred years ago to be a little less vague – his family had been very influential. There was a large party to celebrate Sesshomaru being old enough to mate or be wed. Since Kagome's family in her past life had been a very wealthy royal family of humans, of whom had been related to the priestess Midoriko, Kagome had met Sesshomaru at a royal meeting function when they were both very young. They were good friends and would talk during functions they had to go to. At that particular meeting, a centipede demon had found out that Kagome had possession of the sacred jewel of four souls and had come to steal it from her. It had been inside Kagome at the time so naturally the centipede tried to rip it out. Kagome had died before Sesshomaru could really protect her, the end.

Kagome smiled. Why the hell did she smile when she just found out that she'd been murdered for a jewel? Well, he had tried to protect her. Kagome moved out of Sesshomaru's grasp, "Uhm…thanks. You know, for trying to save me and all." That obviously wasn't the reaction Sesshomaru had expected and let Kagome free from his grasp, but was a little confused whe nshe actually did.

"So how old _are_ you?" Kagome asked him suddenly.

"One thousand and twenty two years old." He told her nonchalantly, as if that was a perfectly ordinary age. Kagome and Sesshomaru kept talking through the night until it was at least four in the morning. They were too tired to even think enough to talk. So Sesshomaru just held Kagome to him lightly and fell asleep.

He snored. In fact, it had woken Kagome up even though it was barley noticeable. She poked him in the ribs then fell asleep as soon as he awoke.

**--**

Kagome sat up and stretched. Then she noticed a pair of stubborn arms around her torso of which weren't letting her away from the person she had been using as a pillow. Kagome sneezed, an invisible force shoving her backwards into Sesshomaru. That woke him up and he sneezed. Apparently they had both caught colds. Kagome sneezed again. Sesshomaru smiled at her and Kagome laughed. She looked at the clock. It read nine in the morning. Suddenly jumping up – which took much effort because Sesshomaru was still refusing to let her go – Kagome tried to race towards the phone. She dialed Sango's work phone and told her in a stuffy voice, "Sango? I can't come into work this morning…I'm sick—" she sneezed "—Sorry. Can you tell Tashio-sama that I'm not coming in today and have someone cancel all of my appointments for today? Thanks, I owe you." Kagome hung up and her voice lost its stuffyness. Sesshomaru had gone somewhere. "Sesshomaru?" He was gone again.

Kagome got nervous. What was happening? SOmeone kept appearing and they had been together for a full night -- he held her. Things were going to fast for her to liking. She ate some muffins, then went to her bed and laid down. 

**--**

He had been there too long. He had gotten too close. It was bad. This would not end well. His stomach dropped, thinking about her. No. This would definitely not end well.**  
**

**--**

**Okay…sorry for not updating for a week and a half! I've been having a HUGE writer's block where I cant write anything so writing this chapter was really hard. I just threw in whatever stupid idea came to my mind so this is probably one of the worst chapters that's going to be in this story. I refuse to update until I have at LEAST 30 reviews. If that means just re-posting this chapter OVER and OVER then I will. But I'm not updating or starting chapter six until I get 30 reviews. Last chapter I only gone ONE. That's pathetically sad.**

**2/10/2007 OKAY: I'm writing the next chapter. I swear I am. I'll have it up later today or something.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Imaginary Friend**

**Chapter Six**

**Okay. So after updating the whole story I got to THIRTY ONE reviews! That is amazing!**

**Happy 2x New Years to everyone! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**--**

He had been there too long. He had gotten too close. It was bad. This would not end well. His stomach dropped, thinking about her. No. This would definitely not end well.**  
**

**--**

Kagome sneezed. It was the next morning; she was back to work, to find that all of the bridesmaids' dresses were finished, but no one knew who had done it. Either way it helped her a LOT, because it gave her time to work on the actual wedding dress, which she had done only so much to the day before. She had covered it with a red vintage lace that glittered silver in the light, and made a white sash for it but she still had a lot of detail to do.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha poked his head into the door while Kagome was examining the dress.

"Huh?" She asked, not fully paying attention to him and moving to add more jewels around a flower at the top.

"We're here to see everything that's done so far."

Kagome turned and faced him, starting to pay attention. "Oh? Okay."

"Yeah. We got a call this morning saying to come over. Is now a good time?" He asked. He seemed quiet, which for him was definitely new.

"Yeah, sure. Tell me -- what exactly does kikyo want for her veil?" Kagome asked.

"Veil?" A small smirk formed at the corners of Inuyasha's lips.

"You know; thing that goes over her face then when she gets to the front you lift it and it sits on her hair?" Kagome made motions with her hands going over her head to help explain.

"Uh...I don't know. I'll ask." With that, he left the room _very_ quickly.

--

Inuyasha moved into the hallway quickly and ran into Sesshomaru. "Do not interfere. I will kill you and your woman, do you understand me?"

"Sesshomaru. Don't ruin this for me. I'm not afraid of you any--" his breath was gone. Sesshomaru's hand had gone through Inuyasha's stomach.

"Inuyasha. Don't ruin this for _me_. You should be afraid." And with that, he was gone.

He snuck into Kagome's office and pinned a note to the front of one of the dresses.

--

"Okay," Kagome said, pulling the dresses and tuxedos to an empty conference room, "This is what we have so far. Your reception will be held downstairs here, we'll be decorating it. I've already sent you pictures of the possible table settings and the seating arrangements have been taken care of. Everything but the menu, as well as the bride's dress and the groom's tuxedo are finished. I'm pretty sure that we're on top of everything, how are the bouqet arrangements going?"

A few people were stunned. Kagome wasn't even sure about everything she had said, but never broke her confident stance.

"We've come to an agreement and they're throwing in the mens' corsages and other floral arrangements in for free."

Kagome smiled. Everything was going exceptionally well. She looked down at her hand and opened her palm, reading the scribble on a small sticky note. '_You're Welcome -S'_

All the gowns were tried on -- they fit -- and all the males tried their tuxedos. Everyone was cooperative -- except for the brother, who 'accidentally' knocked Kagome off of her stool when she was checking his hems, and passed it off as him having an itch. Apparently she seemed like an excellent scratching post, and should quit her job to do that for a living instead.

--

**Okay. I think that for right now this is _good enough_. I'm registering for classes, my mom thinks i'm depressed, and Algebra sucks.**

**That's pretty much a 100 garuntee that i'll be updating a lot again. :)_  
_**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Imaginary Friend**

**Chapter Seven**

**So, I got like...two new AMAZING comments and that's good enough for me, since they're so full of love. :3**

**AND I don't have school today, so I'm updating! Just for you guys. It's Seven in the morning, but I don't feel like going back to sleep right now so...here goes!**

** --**

The rain tapped gently against Kagome's window as she sat on the floor of her office, finishing Kikyo's dress. She knew how eager and impatient most families were around their weddings, but her boss's family went beyond that. Kagome was getting calls at all hours of the night _and_ the day for a solid week after she had said that the dress and the tux were the only things left that she had to do herself. She had lied, and they eventually caught on that they had to get their hands on some _very_ specific shoes for everyone.

In any case, she was finally finished with the dress. If they weren't like family to her, then she would not have spent seven whole days on it, nor would she have let them continue calling her every half hour. Like clockwork, her phone rang. "Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked patiently.

"What do I do about pictures? Is the dress done? Should we take pictures before the wedding?" There was a jumble of other questions, comments, and profanities following that, which Kagome ignored.

"I just finished the dress. I have to do your vest then you'll be done too. You take some pictures of just the wedding party next Wednesday, then you hire someone from the list I sent you last night and tell them to put half their people on posed pictures, half on candid. Have you guys gotten the shoes yet?"

"The shoes? Oh! The shoes! Yeah; I'll bring them to you now!" Inuyasha practically shouted the last part. Kagome winced and muttered 'okay' then hung up the phone.

"The dress is beautiful." a voice said. Kagome looked towarads her little 'passage'. It was open. But there was no one there. She turned in circles looking for the source of the voice, but she couldn't find it. A little overwhelmed, Kagome turned back to the dress's sash to inspect it. He was sitting cross-legged right in front of her. Kagome did something between a yelp and a scream, dropping the sash she had just picked up. "That's a little offensive, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head, "How did you--?"

"How didn't I?" he retorted before she decided how she would end her question. Kagome took a beanie hat off of her desk with someone's logo on it, and pulled it down over her eyes.

"You're not here!" she said

"Yes I am, Kagome." a voice said directly into her ear. The beanie was quickly pulled off of her head and Kagome was face to face with Sesshomaru, who was now next to her. Dispite her original nonchalantness about him, she was starting to become a little afraid.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice called into her office. "You in here?"

"Yeah," Kagome called back, she was starting to shake. Her eyes were still locked with his, even while Inuyasha walked into the room. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and motioned with her head to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome...what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked

"Is there someone next to me?!" Kagome finally screamed

Inuyasha just shook his head, "No...Kagome, are you sure you're not over worked? Maybe you should go home and get some sleep..."

Kagome turned to where Sesshomaru was sitting. He was still there. "But..."

"No, Kagome. Go home. We can get someone else to do my vest and I'm sure that you can do the shoes later. We'll take our pictures on Wednesday barefoot, we don't mind." Inuyasha pulled Kagome up off of the ground, looking over her shoulder.

Assuming he was looking at Sesshomaru, Kagome asked, "Do you see him now?!" She was starting to get a little hysterical.

"No...I was looking out the window." Ice was starting to fall instead of rain, bouncing off of her window and making tiny chipping noises. It was a little relaxing, but Kagome was still freaked out. He ushered her out of the room, looking once more back and then leaving. "Come on, Kagome. Lets just get you back home so you can sleep, then when you're feeling better you can come back okay?" Kagome just nodded and stopped saying things at risk of looking like a raving lunatic.

--

Kagome was back home, after being at her office for an entire day more or less. She sat on a bar stool in front of her island in the kitchen and made pancakes. She also made muffins, bagels, cereal, tea, coffee, and hot coacoa. She was the only one home -- until Sesshomaru appeared again. He picked a poppyseed muffin out of the tin it was sitting in and ate it. "This is pretty good," he announced. Kagome jumped and turned around, spatula aimed at him. "Calm down. Now what are you going to do with that?"

Kagome sighed and dropped the spatula, leaning against him for support. She was mentally exhausted, he could feel it as she breathed slowly. He picked up two more muffins, handing one to Kagome and eating the other. Then she did something he did not entirely expect. She started crying. Sesshoomaru stiffened, then patted her head lightly until something crashed through Kagome's back door. After it was completely inside the hose, however, the large hole was gone. Inside Kagome's house stood a very large bear demon.

--

**Okay. Another relatively short chapter. My feet are asleep so I'm going to go make/eat breakfast. :D I Love food so much!  
I also love comments!**

**(Review please?)**


End file.
